


Be Mindful Of Your Thoughts

by rancheel



Series: When You Depart From Me Sorrow Abides, and Happiness Takes His Leave [15]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Cock Warming, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Star Wars References, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: Tom learns that Noelle has never seen Star Wars and takes it upon himself to educate her. Now if only Noelle could focus on the film instead of him, he'd consider it a job well done.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Series: When You Depart From Me Sorrow Abides, and Happiness Takes His Leave [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1272005
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Be Mindful Of Your Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Forever ago I watched all of the Star Wars films (besides Rogue One and Solo) on my three days off and for some reason, this popped into my head. 
> 
> I've been on the fence about posting this since I'm super nervous about this piece in particular (what a shock), so all I ask is please be gentle with me, this is my first smut like... ever, so I'm not as good as I'd like to be!

Tom could feel Noelle's lips continue to trail down the column of his neck as he tried to pay attention to the television screen. 

She's been doing that for the past couple of minutes since they got to the halfway point of Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope, and Tom was trying so hard not to seem affected by it.

They were on the first film of the original trilogy, and they were both in agreement that they would watch about three movies a day for their binging schedule.

And Noelle knew Tom was a man who liked to keep to his schedules once they were set in stone.

She either had a devious little plan in her head, or she just decided she wanted to fuck.

Tom didn't know which it was, but his dick was already bulging through his joggers he chose to wear in the comfort of their home, and he was losing his patience remarkably fast.

"Noelle," Tom grit out, his breath hitching the instance Noelle's hand landed high up on his thigh. Noelle didn't stop what she was doing, letting out a soft, almost innocent hum as she started to nip at the spot she always favored on his neck.

It really took everything in him not to pull her into his lap and teach her a lesson.

"T-The movie?"

"'S not really catching my attention right now," she mumbled almost as if she were drunk against his skin, hot kisses starting to trail down to his collar bones. "Got much more important things to tend to."

That's when she started to straddle his lap, the curve of her ass pressing deliciously against his aching cock as her arms started to loosely wrap around his neck.

"Seems like you're enjoying it too, baby." Noelle made sure to roll her hips to make it even _more_ clear that yes, she was winning whatever game she was playing and Tom was losing.

 _Extremely_ hard. Pun intended.

Tom's hands moved to grip Noelle's hips to keep them in place before he started to buck up into the friction she was applying. He could feel the heat radiating through the thin shirt she decided to wear after waking up for the day and couldn't help but let one of his hands slip past the flimsy fabric to let a hand trail up her bare back.

"We're barely on the first film of the day."

"Fuck the first film."

"You _agreed_ , Noelle—"

Noelle let out a high pitched whining noise that almost sounded as if she was begging.

Tom let his hand continue trailing up her back before letting his fingers slide against the back of her neck, his hand getting a grip on some of her hair. He carefully pulled her head back as her hips rolled against his clothed cock again. He felt Noelle shudder as she arched her back, her plump lips parting as she let out a soft moan while her hands grabbed the fabric of his shirt.

" _Please_ , Tom."

Tom felt his throat tighten as he heard her tone. Filled with lust, and thick with need.

Frankly, he was wanting to grant her wish.

But, he didn't. At least, he doesn't think so.

After the moment of silence between the two, Tom pressed their lips together in a heated kiss, Noelle still rolling her body against Tom's and Tom trying to ignore his primal urge to buck his hips up into her own. The kiss was mostly tongue and teeth, Noelle trying to get as much as she could from Tom in that moment.

Almost as if she knew he was going to pull something.

Tom couldn't help himself as his other hand that was anchored on Noelle's hip was quick to trail up her stomach to cup one of her breasts in his hand, starting to grope at the flesh all while he started to trail hot, open mouthed kisses against Noelle's neck in return.

Noelle was in a complete state of euphoria as she threw her head back to let out a groan once Tom had finally, _finally_ pulled down the collar of her stupid excuse for a shirt to expose her chest to the cool air of the living room. Her nipples pebbling almost painfully due to the sudden temperature change, but Tom was quick to change that with his mouth, his arms moving to wrap tightly around Noelle's middle as she arched up into the sudden pleasure, her hips no longer having any contact with Tom's.

Tom took that as his cue to execute his plan.

He kept Noelle writhing and panting with his mouth nipping at the sensitive skin of her breasts while he let a hand trail casually down her back. Tom took a moment to let his hand squeeze at the right side of Noelle’s ass before landing a smack just on the fabric of her boy shorts she was sporting.

That caused her to cry out his name _deliciously_.

Tom chuckled as he started to trail kisses between both of Noelle’s breasts now, sucking on the skin at any chance he got as he finally let his hand dip into the front end of her undergarments.

If he didn’t know any better, Tom would think that Noelle’s soaked the fabric of his joggers just from grinding on him.

“Christ, Noelle,” he huffed hotly against her skin, feeling her finally sit back in his lap so she could get a good look at him. “You’re _drenched_. All for me, I presume?”

Noelle let out what sounded like a laugh full of sass, mixed with what sounded like complete contentment.

“No, darling. For Han Solo— _fuck_ , Tom.”

Tom smirked at her sudden jerk against his hand as his fingers started to rub gently against her clit while his other hand rested just at her lower back to keep Noelle on his lap.

“Really? Han Solo?”

“Y-Yeah,” Noelle stuttered, trying to buck her hips into his hand. Tom was quick to stop rubbing her clit, which earned another whine.

“No moving. If you move, I stop, baby.” Noelle seemed to understand and Tom started to run his middle and ring fingers through her slick folds, humming huskily as he traced around her hole slowly. “D’you really think I should give you what you want, princess?”

That nickname sent chills down Noelle’s spine, her shudder causing her hips to involuntarily grind her ass just barely against Tom’s dick.

She let out another grunt, probably from Tom barely pressing his fingers into where she needed it most.

“Yes—Yes, _please_ , sir. _Please.”_

Tom hummed as if he were thinking just as he slipped the two fingers into her cunt. “I don’t think you’ve earned it.”

Noelle gasped, all broken and high pitched as she felt Tom’s thick fingers plunge deep into her before they just stayed in their spot.

Her back was arched sinfully at this point, her breasts pressed against Tom’s chest as her forehead fell to his shoulder.

God, she’d _kill_ for release at this moment.

Tom’s thumb moved to her clit again, starting to rub slow, agonizing circles against the bud as he started to press kisses to her neck again.

“I should punish you right now for interrupting our plans, you know. Thinking you could get away with turning me on and get a quick fuck before going back to watching the movie.”

His fingers started to move slowly, her walls already trying to keep them both in as best they could.

Noelle was moaning into his shoulder now, hands pressed deeply into his back.

“Please..”

“What is it that you want, baby? Use your words,” Tom encouraged gently, barely speeding up his fingers at all. Noelle whimpered and pulled herself away from his shoulder. 

“Your cock? Please? I-I promise I’ll be good. I—“

Tom couldn't help himself in that moment when he saw how blown Noelle’s eyes were with lust and was quick to press their lips together again.

The kiss seemed to preoccupy Noelle enough for her to not even notice that the hand that was once fucking her had slipped away from her aching pussy.

“Take your shorts off,” Tom growled into the kiss, letting his hips buck for a moment. “Now.”

Noelle breathed out her response quickly before she was off Tom’s lap in a flash, already pulling down the fabric down her legs.

She glanced up at Tom as she did so, feeling her heart beat even faster as he licked his fingers clean of her juices.

Their lips connected once she was back in Tom’s lap, one of his arms secure around her waist while his free hand started to slip into his joggers and free himself from the confines.

Noelle tried hard to grind against Tom’s bare cock, but with the grip he had on her, all she could do was whine against his lips.

“Be a good girl for me and sit on my cock, alright?” Tom explained evenly, Noelle not even paying attention due to Tom rubbing the blunt head of his cock just over her molten core.

Noelle just nodded as she started to let out a huff, little noises that Tom could barely make out to be begging before he finally gave her what she asked for so kindly.

Both of them moaned loudly as she started to lower herself onto Tom’s cock, his grip tightening on her considerably when he felt just how tight Noelle was even though they’d just fucked not even a day ago.

The moan Noelle had let out against Tom's skin made his cock twitch just as she was fully seated in his lap. He could feel her trying to regulate her breathing against his heated skin.

"Such a tight cunt," Tom uttered to himself breathlessly, his fingers digging into Noelle's hips as she started to try and lift herself back up. "What did I say about moving, sweetheart?"

Noelle's head snapped up to meet his eye due to the tone of his voice. "I-I thought.."

"You thought you'd get to ride me? Oh no, _no_ , darling." Tom had one of those devious smirks on his face again, and Noelle could feel her walls clenching around Tom in that instance before trying to hold back another moan as he purposefully moved his hips. "You've only asked for my cock. You never said _how_."

The groan that Noelle let out was a mixture of emotions. Tom kept his smirk plastered on his face, "innocently" shifting his hips once more.

"Once the film is finished and _if_ you've been a good girl," Tom started, feeling another wave of slick coat his dick before he made his voice slip into a deeper octave that drove Noelle _crazy_ , "you'll get what you've _earned_."

Tom knew he succeeded when Noelle shifted in his grasp, letting out a shaky sigh even though her pussy clenched around him _again_.

"Yes sir," Noelle replied, definitely starting to pout as she let her head fall to his shoulder once again, trying to ignore how full she felt after being stuffed with Tom's cock as her breath hitched for a moment as she barely shifted her hips.

Hopefully, Tom could make it through the rest of this film without fucking up into her.


End file.
